Talk:Tekken X Street Fighter/@comment-81.170.200.236-20120704184641
The current TXSF results. As you may know Namco had their TXSF poll for awhile now and I thought I should show the current results as of today. Now bear in mind, these votes does not ensure 100 procent that the most requested (non major main) characters who were not in SFXTekken will be in TXSF (it also does not ensure that at least one of the least requested non major main charaters won't make it) but the chances do look good. If you haven't already, you can go here if you wanna vote. http://www.facebook.com/tekken/app_277842658952235 Without further ado, here are the current results. https://fb.namcobandaigames.com/fbtekken/statistics_user.php?sid=78423 On the Tekken side, from top (most votes) to bottom (lowest votes): 1. Lili - 16.76% 2. Jun - 16.58% 3. Paul - 15.94% 4. Asuka - 13.50% 5. Jin - 13.20% 6. Alisa - 11.98% 7. Kunimitsu - 11.06% 8. Eddy - 10.37% 9. Ling - 10.28% 10. Bryan - 9.43 11. Lee - 9.29% 12. Nina - 9.09% 13. Christie - 9.05% 14. Zafina 8.96% 15. Hwoarang - 7.69% 16. Anna - 7.31% 17. Miguel - 6.78% 18. Dr. B - 6.50% 19. Kazuya - 6.48% 20. Julia - 6.38% 21. Armor King - 6.23% 22. Yoshimitsu - 6.21% 23. King - 6.19% 24. Heihachi - 6.12% 25. Steve - 6.03% 26. Michelle - 5.85% 27. Alex - 5.44% 28. Lars - 5.22% 29. Devil Jin - 5.17% 30. Devil - 4.98% 31. Tiger - 4.65% 32. Dragunov - 4.65% 33. Marshall - 4.52% 34. Leo - 4.37% 35. Unknown - 4.35% 36. Marduk - 4.15% 37. Jinpachi - 4.09% 38. Jaycee - 3.94% 39. Forrest - 3.88% 40. Bruce - 3.48% 41. Lei - 3.47% 42. Feng - 3.09% 43. Jack - 2.81% 44. Baek - 2.77% 45. Raven - 2.38% 46. Mokujin - 2.31% 47. Ogre - 2.24% 48. Bob - 2.14% 49. Roger Jr. - 2.05% 50. Panda - 1.96% 51. Combot - 1.83% 52. Kuma - 1.54% 53. Wang - 1.41% 54. Tetsujin - 1.19% 55. Ganryu - 1.09% Now the Street Fighter side: 1. Karin - 18.73% 2. Alex - 18.46% 3. Ingrid - 15.44% 4. Cammy - 15.02% 5. R. Mika - 14.64% 6. Q - 14.04 7. Maki - 11.91% 8. Rose - 11.50% 9. Ryu - 11.49% 10. Ken - 11.11& 12. Elena - 11.05% 13. Juri - 11.03% 14. Akuma - 10.97% 15. Sakurau - 10.34% 16. Chun-Li - 7.65% 17. Ibuki - 7.47% 18. M.Bison - 7.05% 19. Cody - 6.29% 20. Evil Ryu - 5.43% 21. Vega - 5.41% 22. Urien - 5.02% 23. Charlie - 4.68% 24. Zangief - 4.67% 25. Guy - 4.53% 26. Dan - 4.29% 27. C.Viper - 3.93% 28. Geki - 3.80% 29. Juli - 3.78% 30. Sean - 3.76 31. Makoto - 3.71% 32. Go Hibiki - 3.69% 33. Remy - 3.28% 34. Sodom - 3.28% 35. Juni - 3.22% 36. Dudley - 3.19% 37. Captain Sawada - 3.18% 38. Fei Long - 3.11% 39. Blanka - 3.07% 40. Yun - 2.87% 41. Oni - 2.85% 42. Guile - 2.81% 43. Sagat - 2.66% 44. Necro - 2.64% 45. Yang - 2.45% 46. Gill - 2.38% 47. Gouken - 2.24% 48. El Fuerte - 2.16% 49. Eagle - 2.15% 50. Twelve - 2.13% 51. Oro - 2.07% 52. Birdie - 2.06% 53. Seth - 1.89% 54. Adon - 1.77% 55. Hakan - 1. 77% 56. Rolento - 1.73% 57. Abel - 1.57% 58. Dhalsim - 1.46% 59. E.Honda - 1.38% 60. Joe - 1.37% 61. Gen - 1.37% 62. Retsu - 1.37% 63. Hugo - 1.20% 64. Dee Jay - 1.18% 65. Balrog - 1.12% 66. T.Hawk - 1.11% 67. Rufus - 0.81% And there you have it, the two characters with the most votes are the rich princess brats, Karin and Namco's answer to her, Lili. And the characters with the lowest votes are two of both series fat guys, Ganryu and Rufus. And overall, Karin has the highest votes of them all while Rufus has the lowest.